Passing Notes
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Soul is bored in Brit Lit and decides to pass some notes to the girl sitting in the front row.


**Standard disclaimer: I own nothing besides the 100000% fictitious plot.**

* * *

Soul tapped the eraser of his pencil against his desk, bored to tears. Professor Mjolnir was droning on and on about the assigned reading from the week before. Her incessant chattering about true love in British Literature grated on Soul's ears. He wished Black Star was in the class with him; hell, he would have taken Kid.

Instead of paying attention to the professor Soul let his eyes wander listlessly around the room, wondering how anybody was still awake. He spied a girl in pigtails sitting in the front row, studiously taking notes. The girl would fill one page within seconds and quickly flip to a blank one. 'Pigtails?' Soul thought, laughing to himself. 'We're in college, isn't that a little young?' Soul watched a loose strand of sandy-blonde hair fall into the girl's face. The girl jerked her head to the side in an attempt to move the strand, never stopping her note-taking. It was when Soul caught a glance of the girl's face that he realized who it was; it was Maka Albarn.

Soul had met Maka once before at a party Black Star threw after midterms were over. She hadn't seemed very happy to be there and her hair had been down rather than up. He guessed she had been forced to go by Black Star's girlfriend, Tsubaki. Knowing that Maka was in the class made Soul a little less bored.

Because she was sitting in the front Soul was a full five rows behind her. While Professor Mjolnir was writing something on the board, Soul quickly packed up his things and snuck into an empty seat to the left of Maka's in the row behind her. He pulled out his notebook and flipped to a blank page, which happened to be the very first page. Pulling a pen from his headband, Soul scribbled a note on the corner and tore it out. He folded it into a tiny plane and sent it gliding onto Maka's desk; it landed in the middle of her page.

Maka blinked as a small folded paper plane landed neatly on her notebook. She didn't know which direction it had come from and a glance from side to side revealed that nobody from the front row had thrown it; so she crumpled it up and ignored it, without ever reading it.

Slightly offended, Soul scribbled another note and threw it onto her desk. She ignored it again. Eventually Soul just threw wadded up pieces of paper at her with nothing written on them.

Finally after receiving yet another piece of paper, Maka began to get irritated with whoever was bothering her during class. She whipped her head to the left and spied a young man with white hair preparing to throw another paper ball at her.

"What do you **want**?" Maka whispered furiously. The boy blinked, surprised that she had actually spoken to him.

Instead of saying something, Soul smoothed out the paper in his hand and scribbled something before wadding it up once again and throwing it at her.

Maka glared at the boy as she unraveled the paper and glanced at the note.

"Do you remember me?" it said. "We met at Black Star's party three weeks ago."

Glancing back, Maka raised her eyebrow at the boy. She recognized the boy's red eyes and white hair, but couldn't think of his name.

Soul gestured for Maka to write back enthusiastically.

Sighing she quickly jotted something down and sent the paper back.

Eagerly Soul opened the noted and read it.

"I remember your hair and eyes, but not your name," was written in response.

Soul had thought his name was more memorable than that, since it was so unusual. 'She must be extremely bad with names.'

Just as Soul was about to throw a new note to Maka, a piece of chalk sailed through the air narrowly missing his face.

"Soul Evans!" Professor Mjolnir stood with her hands on her hips. "Just what are you doing?"

"Uhh..." Soul looked from the wad of paper in his hand to the professor. "Throwing away some trash?"

The professor didn't look like she believed him, but let it go. "Well the trash can is only a few feet away, there is so need to throw it. You're not going to impress any girls with your basketball skills here."

"I might..." Soul mumbled under his breath as the class laughed. He caught Maka giggling and was happy he made her smile, even if it was at his own expense.

/ / /

When the class ended thirty minutes later, Maka packed up her things and was the first out of the room. She had a study date with Tsubaki and refused to be even one minute late in meeting up.

"Maka, wait!"

She turned to find the white haired boy standing behind her, huffing slightly from chasing after her.

"You know you walk weirdly fast?" Soul huffed.

"Is there something you need? I have somewhere to be." Maka ignored the comment about her walk. She always knew she walked strangely fast-paced but there was nothing she could do about it; it was an unconscious thing.

"Actually, yeah there is," Soul chirped. "Would you maybe want to hang out some time?"

Maka blinked. She'd never been asked out before, unless it was to study. "Like... Study together?"

"What? No. I mean like a date!"

Maka looked away from Soul's face, kind of embarrassed. Being at the top of her class Maka had never actually had much of a social life. She was only friends with Black Star because he was dating her best friend Tsubaki, whom she had met when they were children. She remembered Tsubaki introducing her to Soul at Black Star's party and she remembered being captivated by his red eyes and sharp teeth. Not that she would admit to Tsubaki that she was interested in somebody.

"Well?" Soul looked at her expectantly.

Meeting his eyes Maka decided to take a chance; if only to get Tsubaki to stop setting her up with other guys.

"Alright," she agreed finally.

"Awesome!" Soul pumped his fist in the air happily. "I'll get your number from Black Star, you have somewhere to be right?"

On a whim Soul leaned forward and pecked Maka on the cheek before walking away. As he walked away he did a small victory dance, proud of himself for working up the courage to ask a girl out.

Maka touched her cheek, flushed as she watched Soul waltz away. How was she going to explain to Tsubaki why her face was so red after British Literature?

* * *

 **Lmao so this prompt was sitting in my journal for almost two whole semesters. I finally got around to writing it! Granted, I had to skip class because I FINALLY had motivation to right, but that's beside the point. Here is it! Soma College AU for you lovely people.**

 **As always thank you so much for reading! I'm always a slut for feedback so, bring it on!**

 **With love,**

 **Lau**

 **Incoming Updates:**

 **Bubble Ghouls** _[Kirishima family]_

 **Sick Day** _[Nishikimi]_

 **THTH Ch. 6**

 **Sibling Rivalry Ch. 3** _[Lucy v. Laxus]_

 **Sibling Rivalry Halloween special** _[Sibling!Gajucy]_


End file.
